Anarchy in the U.K.
"Anarchy in the U.K." is a song by the English punk rock band the Sex Pistols. It was released as the band's debut single on 26 November 1976 and was later featured on their album, Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols. "Anarchy in the U.K." is number 56 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time and is included in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. Information Originally issued in a plain black sleeve, the single was the only Sex Pistols recording released by EMI, and reached number 38 on the UK Singles Chart before EMI dropped the group on 6 January 1977, a month after members of the band used profanity during a live television broadcast. (Although the EMI version was recorded on 17 October 1976, an earlier demo version was recorded between 10 and 12 October at Lansdowne/Wessex Studios, London. This version later surfaced on the Sex Pistols bootleg album Spunk.) In the documentary The Filth and the Fury, John Lydon described the composition of the song's opening lyrics, explaining that the best rhyme he could devise for the first line, "I am an Antichrist", was the second line, "I am an anar''chiste''". (Lydon confirmed that he is not an anarchist in a 2012 interview. ) A limited edition 7" inch picture disc of the single was released on 21 April 2012 for that year's Record Store Day. Lyrics Abbreviations The abbreviations used in the lyrics are a selection of civil war references from 1970s headlines, a suggestion of what could happen in the United Kingdom. The IRA and the UDA were the largest paramilitary armies in the conflict in Northern Ireland: the heavily armed IRA (Irish Republican Army) were on the Republican (anti-British, pro-unification) side, while the thousands-strong UDA (Ulster Defence Association) were on the Loyalist (pro-British, anti-unification) side. The MPLA (Movimento Popular de Libertação de Angola, or the Popular Movement for the Liberation of Angola) were the political group that took control of Angola, formerly one of Portugal’s African colonies, in a 1975-76 civil war, and still run the country today. When Rotten sings, “I use the enemy,” it’s a deliberate homonym for “I use the NME,” or New Musical Express, the British weekly music newspaper.Excerpted from the 2006 book Is Tiny Dancer Really Elton’s Little John?: Music’s Most Enduring Mysteries, Myths, and Rumors Revealed, published by Three Rivers Press, written by Gavin Edwards. Critic The lyrics endorse a particularly sensational, violent concept of anarchy that reflected the pervasive sense of embittered anger, confusion, restlessness, economic frustration and social alienation which was being felt by a generation of disenfranchised youth amidst the declining economic situation and bland music scene of the mid-1970s. Sex Pistols manager Malcolm McLaren considered the song "a call to arms to the kids who believe that rock and roll was taken away from them. It's a statement of self rule, of ultimate independence." In 2007, the surviving members (not including original Pistols bassist Glen Matlock) re-recorded "Anarchy in the U.K." for the video game ''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock because the multi-track master could not be found. The Guitar Hero version also appears in the [[The A-Team (film)|film adaption of the A-Team]]. The song was also featured in the video game Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 as part of the soundtrack. Track listing #"Anarchy in the UK" – 3:31 #"I Wanna Be Me" – 3:12 Charts Personnel * Johnny Rotten - lead vocals * Steve Jones - guitar, backing vocals * Glen Matlock - bass, backing vocals * Paul Cook - drums Megadeth cover }} "Anarchy in the U.K." was covered by American thrash metal band Megadeth for their third album So Far, So Good... So What!, released in 1988. Megadeth's version has incorrect lyrics. Dave Mustaine explained that he could not understand Johnny Rotten's singing, so he made up the parts he could not understand (in addition, the country is changed to "USA", though the title is kept unchanged). The song's music video is a montage of live footage of the band, cartoon political figures, various scenes of violence, and of a man being forced to watch (much like Alex's therapy in A Clockwork Orange). Steve Jones played the second solo. Track listing versions ;United States 7" #"Anarchy in the U.K." #"Liar" ;United Kingdom 12" #"Anarchy in the U.K." #"Liar" #"502" ;Germany 12" #"Anarchy in the U.K." #"Good Mourning/Black Friday" (live) #"Devil's Island" (live) Megadeth's chart potisitons Green Jellÿ cover Green Jellÿ's version of "Anarchy in the U.K." is a parody cover of the original. This version takes the original song and combines it with Flintstones references. Although the version's proper title is "Anarchy in the U.K.", it was originally titled "Anarchy in Bedrock" on Green Jellÿ's (then Green Jellö's) Triple Live Möther Gööse at Budokan album. William Hanna and Joseph Barbera took offence to this version and to Green Jellÿ mocking The Flintstones, but later relented, as this version was featured on the soundtrack to the ''Flintstones'' film that was released in 1994. Track listing #"Anarchy in the U.K." - 3:29 #"Green Jellÿ Theme Song" - 2:15 #"Three Little Pigs (Blowin Down the House Mix)" - 6:34 Personnel * Danny Carey - Drums * Bill Tutton, Rootin' Bloomquist - Bass * Marc Levinthal, Steven Shenar, Bernie Peaks - Guitar * Bill Manspeaker, Joe Cannizzaro, Gary Helsinger, Greg Raynard, and Maynard James Keenan - Vocalists * Kim O'Donnell and Caroline Jester - Back-up vocalists, floor tom drummers Mötley Crüe cover American heavy metal band Mötley Crüe also covered the song on their 1991 compilation album Decade of Decadence, substituting USA analogies and organizations in the lyrics for UK ones. References External links * SexPistolsOfficial.com: 'Anarchy in the UK 7"' * Classic Tracks: 'Anarchy in the UK' * Category:1976 singles Category:Sex Pistols songs Category:Debut singles Category:Protest songs Category:Megadeth songs Category:Mötley Crüe songs Category:Green Jellÿ songs Category:Songs written by John Lydon Category:Songs written by Steve Jones (musician) Category:Songs written by Glen Matlock Category:Songs written by Paul Cook Category:Song recordings produced by Chris Thomas (record producer)